1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a decorative lamp that is convenient to be decorated and stored.
2. Description of Related Art
At festivals and other special occasions, decorative lamps are widely used ornaments. Conventional decorative lamps, which are composed of lamps that are arranged on electric wires, generally cover or are twisted on something that needs to be decorated. Hence, it is very inconvenient for a user to set up these decorative lamps. Moreover, it is also difficult to store the decorative lamps.
Therefore, the invention provides a decorative lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp that is easy to be set up and stored.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.